


Brother of the Prophet - The Disobedient Son

by DonnieTheFu



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1519, 1540, 1600, America, Aztecs, Conquest, Discipline, Fiction, Gen, History, Incas, Latin, Mayas, Mexico, OF, Punishment, South, Spanking, indians - Freeform, to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTheFu/pseuds/DonnieTheFu
Summary: B'alam Agab is born into the perilous life of 15th century Guatemala, on the Mayan island city of, Tah Itzá, The Place of the Itzá. He is the brother of the last and greatest Mayan prophet, Chilam B'alam, who tries to warn his people against the coming of the Spaniards. Resentful of his influence over the people and infuriated after he publicly rebukes them for their evil and corrupt ways, the high priests devise a plot to have Chilam B'alam killed. After the betrayal and murder of his brother at the hands of the high priests, B'alam Agab is unwillingly swept down a dark and dangerous path through pain, despair, heresy, and forbidden love. In time when his brother's prophecies are proven true with the arrival of the Spanish conquistadores, and the outside world begins to crash down around them, leaving Tah Itzá as the last unconquered Mayan stronghold, will B'alam Agab be able to forgive those responsible for his brother's death, take up his brother's mantle, and find a way to save and protect his people against the foreigners?





	1. Rumors

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El Hermano del Profeta - El Hijo Desobediente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555583) by [DonnieTheFu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTheFu/pseuds/DonnieTheFu). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part of my book, Brother of the Prophet, in which Qoacutec (main character's youngest son) gets a spanking from his father, B'alam Agab (Jaguar of the Night), for misbehavior. B'alam Agab and his son Qoacutec are Mayan Indians living in Guatemala at the time of the Spanish conquest. B'alam Agab hears very concerning rumors that Cuauhtémoc, the Aztec emperor, is dead and Tenochtitlán, the Aztec capitol, is under siege at the hands of the Spanish conquistadores and their ruthless leader, Hernán Cortés. And though Tenochtitlán is far away from their beautiful island city of Tah Itza, Place of the Itza, he is deeply troubled. They have run out of meat, and B'alam Agab must go hunting. He usually takes both of his sons hunting with him, but his wife Choimha (Beautiful Water) is heavily pregnant with their third child and the baby could come at any time and he does not want to leave her alone, especially since hearing the rumors about the Spanish. He decides to take his eldest son (Qoacul - 12 years old) hunting with him, and leave his youngest son (Qoacutec - 9 years old) at home with his mother. But Qoacutec also wants to go hunting and is angry about being made to stay at home with his mother.

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

Without limiting the rights under copyright reserved above, no part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in or introduced into a retrieval system, or transmitted, in any form, or by any means (electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise), without the prior written permission of the above copyright owner of this publication.

The scanning, uploading, and distribution of this publication via the Internet or via any other means without the permission of the copyright owner is illegal and punishable by law.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disturbing rumors began to come from the mouths of the road weasels (Mayan term for scouts), merchants, and travelers, saying that there were grave problems there in the lands of the Aztec kingdom. Cuauhtémoc was dead and Tenochtitlán under siege at the hands of the Spanish conquistadores and their ruthless leader, Hernán Cortés. When he heard the news, B'alam Agab was deeply concerned. Later, when he sat sharpening his knives, Choimha tried to console him.

"Do not be troubled, my husband. Tenochtitlán is far away from our beautiful Tah Itza," she said. "And even if they managed to kill every last Aztec in that city, they have never faced the Itza men of Tah Itza in battle." But the words of his wife comforted him very little, and he remained awake late into the night, keeping close watch over her and the children. And when finally he slept, he saw his hut and fields in great, leaping flames, and his wife and children destroyed by Spanish swords while they begged him to save them.

He awoke with a start, breathing heavily, but calmed slightly feeling his wife's soft breath against his neck. Heart still racing, he lay very still, listening, with his cheek still against hers and his arms still wrapped around her in their sleeping embrace. He pulled back the thin sheet that served as curtain covering the little window with bars made from sticks across from their bed. But all was at peace, the stars still shining brightly in the dark night sky. He gently eased his shoulders out of her arms, but resting on his forearms, he left his cheek against hers for just one moment more. He closed his eyes. Oh, my darling! He kissed her quickly on the cheek and sat up on the edge of the low pole bed. He made sure that his sons were still and quiet, still fast asleep in their beds at the far end of the room. Then he turned back to her to gaze at her, placing his hand along her cheek. He stroked the hair away from her pretty face, running his hand along the line of her cheek and beautiful neck. How was he allowed to have something so perfect? She lay curled up with the moonlight that filtered through the covered window washing over her face, her breasts, and swimming along the delicate curves of her body and extended belly for she was heavy with his child. He rested his hand on her leg among the shadows. Ah, he wanted her! He placed his fingertips on her side where it formed a perfect curve. He felt her skin smooth and warm and soft with the golden magic beneath his touch, and felt it rise and fall beneath his hand as she breathed. Oh, the gods! But she frowned, scrunching up her brow and moved beneath his touch. He quickly withdrew his hand for he decided that he did not want to wake her. It was good that she should sleep with the coming child. So he got up quickly and went outside, lest he should be tempted further.

He went over to the bushes to relieve himself. With his free hand, he wiped away the sweat that was pouring down his face, which hadn't been caused entirely by the heat and humidity of the air outside. When he was finished, he came back inside and took a quick drink of balché and pulque. Then he a took a dried corn husk and filled it with tobacco, rolling it up into a cigarette. He took a glowing splinter from the still smoldering ashes of the hearth fire and held it to the end of the cigarette to light it. When it was lit, he went back outside.

Outside the door he squatted down and smoked his cigarette. Though the night was hot, a cool breeze began to blow, and it was pleasing to smoke his cigarette with the cool breeze blowing over him. The stars shone especially brightly this night, and when he had finished his cigarette, taking a final drag and blowing the smoke out of his nose and mouth, he stretched and stood up to look at them. Some men stood beneath the stars and felt powerful at the strength of their gods. He knew also that other men spent their lives studying the stars, looking for answers. Answers to what, he did not know. The stars would not tell a man what to do, what to say, how to forget.... A man must learn all these things on his own. For him the stars were nothing. He had no god. It displeased him and a frown rested on his lips...

The sky slowly began to lighten now. A dog wandered about, scrounging and sniffing for something to eat a little ways off from where B'alam Agab stood. He whistled for it to come to him.

"Come," he called, slapping his leg. The dog slowly lumbered up to him. He saw that it was not one of his own nor his neighbors'. It was ridden with fleas and its ribs shown pitifully through its thin flesh. B'alam Agab scratched underneath its chin and behind its ears. He fetched a piece of dried venison and gave it to the dog. The dog quickly ate the meat and looked into B'alam Agab's eyes, begging for more.

"I am sorry, my friend, I can spare no more," he said, as he stroked the dog's rough, dirty coat. Far away in the distance another dog barked. The dog perked up its ears, and seeing that there was nothing else to eat, it bounded away towards the sound. Now the sun began to peak over the eastern horizon. B'alam Agab let the warm rays flood over his chest. The day promised to be long and hot and sweat had already begun to trickle down his face...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

Without limiting the rights under copyright reserved above, no part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in or introduced into a retrieval system, or transmitted, in any form, or by any means (electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise), without the prior written permission of the above copyright owner of this publication.

The scanning, uploading, and distribution of this publication via the Internet or via any other means without the permission of the copyright owner is illegal and punishable by law.


	2. The Most Important Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part of my book, Brother of the Prophet, in which Qoacutec (main character's youngest son) gets a spanking from his father, B'alam Agab (Jaguar of the Night), for misbehavior. B'alam Agab and his son Qoacutec are Mayan Indians living in Guatemala at the time of the Spanish conquest. B'alam Agab hears very concerning rumors that Cuauhtémoc, the Aztec emperor, is dead and Tenochtitlán, the Aztec capitol, is under siege at the hands of the Spanish conquistadores and their ruthless leader, Hernán Cortés. And though Tenochtitlán is far away from their beautiful island city of Tah Itza, Place of the Itza, he is deeply troubled. They have run out of meat, and B'alam Agab must go hunting. He usually takes both of his sons hunting with him, but his wife Choimha (Beautiful Water) is heavily pregnant with their third child and the baby could come at any time and he does not want to leave her alone, especially since hearing the rumors about the Spanish. He decides to take his eldest son (Qoacul - 12 years old) hunting with him, and leave his youngest son (Qoacutec - 9 years old) at home with his mother. But Qoacutec also wants to go hunting and is angry about being made to stay at home with his mother.

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

Without limiting the rights under copyright reserved above, no part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in or introduced into a retrieval system, or transmitted, in any form, or by any means (electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise), without the prior written permission of the above copyright owner of this publication.

The scanning, uploading, and distribution of this publication via the Internet or via any other means without the permission of the copyright owner is illegal and punishable by law.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's note: This part takes place after B'alam Agab has gone back into the hut to speak to his sons.*

...Qoacutec lay sideways across the bed on top of the sheets, with his legs dangling over the side. He chewed on his necklace.

"Tat (Daddy/Papa)," he called to his father.

"Tell me, my son, you father listens."

"Tat, please, let us take out the boat," Qoacutec begged.

"No," B'alam Agab answered him.

"Go on, Tat, please," Qoacutec continued.

"No," B'alam Agab told him.

"But why, Tat?"

"Because I said no."

"But why do you say no?"

"Because, my son. Because you are not yet old enough to take the boat out by yourselves."

"But nothing will happen, Tat. We will be careful," Qoacutec protested.

"I said no, my son."

"Then when will you let us take out the boat, Tat?"

"I have already told you many times, my son, that your brother, Qoacul, is about to turn thirteen years old, and in one year when he turns fourteen years old, then you may take the boat out by yourselves."

"But, Tat, that is a long time," Qoacutec whined.

"Come on, my son," B'alam Agab said, patting Qoacutec's knee. "Get up now." Qoacutec sat up on the edge of the bed, blowing out his breath.

***

*Author's note: So then B'alam Agab and his sons go outside and then this scene happens...*

B'alam Agab stood outside the hut talking to his sons.

"Children, I need you to help me. I have two very important jobs for you. But first I am going to put you to two tests, to see who is best suited for each job. For the first test, you will need your bows and arrows." Qoacul and Qoacutec ran fast to bring their bows and arrows. B'alam Agab put a target at a good distance between the two farthest trees in the garden.

"The first test will be target practice," he told them. B'alam Agab told them to stand next to the hut. His sons were both skilled archers. Qoacul shot first. Dead center. Then Qoacutec. A little bit to the left, but almost perfect. But Qoacutec was upset with himself because he had not done as well as his brother.

"Do not worry, my son, there is still the second test which is the most important, because the winner of the second test will have the most important job," B'alam Agab told him.

"The second test will be a race." B'alam Agab made them stand next to the hut again. He told them to run as fast as they could to retrieve their arrows and then coming running back to the hut. And he that did it the fastest would be the winner. B'alam Agab put his hand on Qoacul's shoulder.

"Let your brother beat you," B'alam Agab bent down and whispered in his ear. So B'alam Agab gave the signal and they ran. Qoacul retrieved his arrow first and was ahead, but just before reaching the hut he tripped on a rock and fell. Qoacutec took the lead. But Qoacul got up immediately and came on his brother's heels. B'alam Agab winked at his eldest son.

"Qoacutec, my son, you won!" B'alam Agab congratulated his son with a big smile, taking him in his arms. "I knew you could do it. I am very proud of you." B'alam Agab gave him a kiss on the forehead. "To you will go the most important job."

"Well, children, here are the jobs," B'alam Agab told them, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "Qoacul, my son, you will go hunting with me." B'alam Agab told him. "And Qoacutec, my son, to you goes the most important job. You will stay here and take care of Na' (Mama/Mommy) and the baby for me, so that if the baby comes, you will run faster than a deer and bring the other women to Na'."

"What?" Qoacutec could not believe it. "But, Tat, if I won the race?" Qoacutec was almost in tears.

"Yes, my son. Your brother won at target practice. And for that reason, he is going to go hunting with me. And you won the race. So for that reason, you will stay here and take care of Na' and the baby for me, so that if the baby comes, you will run faster than a deer and bring the other women to Na', which is the most important job."

"But it is not though," Qoacutec cried.

"Tat, I will-" Qoacul started but B'alam Agab looked at him, and he understood that his father wanted it this way, and so he said no more. B'alam Agab squatted down in front of his youngest son.

"Na's time has drawn near. The baby could come at any time. We cannot leave her alone, now can we?"...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

Without limiting the rights under copyright reserved above, no part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in or introduced into a retrieval system, or transmitted, in any form, or by any means (electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise), without the prior written permission of the above copyright owner of this publication.

The scanning, uploading, and distribution of this publication via the Internet or via any other means without the permission of the copyright owner is illegal and punishable by law.


	3. Broken Bowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part of my book, Brother of the Prophet, in which Qoacutec (main character's youngest son) gets a spanking from his father, B'alam Agab (Jaguar of the Night), for misbehavior. B'alam Agab and his son Qoacutec are Mayan Indians living in Guatemala at the time of the Spanish conquest. B'alam Agab hears very concerning rumors that Cuauhtémoc, the Aztec emperor, is dead and Tenochtitlán, the Aztec capitol, is under siege at the hands of the Spanish conquistadores and their ruthless leader, Hernán Cortés. And though Tenochtitlán is far away from their beautiful island city of Tah Itza, Place of the Itza, he is deeply troubled. They have run out of meat, and B'alam Agab must go hunting. He usually takes both of his sons hunting with him, but his wife Choimha (Beautiful Water) is heavily pregnant with their third child and the baby could come at any time and he does not want to leave her alone, especially since hearing the rumors about the Spanish. He decides to take his eldest son (Qoacul - 12 years old) hunting with him, and leave his youngest son (Qoacutec - 9 years old) at home with his mother. But Qoacutec also wants to go hunting and is angry about being made to stay at home with his mother.

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

Without limiting the rights under copyright reserved above, no part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in or introduced into a retrieval system, or transmitted, in any form, or by any means (electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise), without the prior written permission of the above copyright owner of this publication.

The scanning, uploading, and distribution of this publication via the Internet or via any other means without the permission of the copyright owner is illegal and punishable by law.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

..."Now, go and wash your face and hands," B'alam Agab told them.

"Yes, Tat," they said quietly. They went over to the table with the wash basin and the pitcher that they used to wash. Qoacul washed his face and hands first and then left it for his brother. But Qoacutec, his chest heaving with anger, knocked the wash basin and the pitcher off of the table. But his anger quickly turned to fear when he saw the wash basin and the pitcher shatter into a thousand tiny pieces on the ground . Qoacul only raised his eyebrows and looked at him very surprised, but he didn't dare to say anything to him.

"Please do not tell Tat. It was an accident. I did not mean to break them," Qoacutec begged his brother.

"Do not worry, Itz'in (Little Brother). I will not tell him anything," Qoacul assured him.

"Well, now what do I do?" Qoacutec asked him, his eyes full of tears. He knew that if his father found out what he had done he would get a spanking. He had not gotten a spanking in a very long time now because his father preferred to punish him in other, less severe ways, but this was different. This was something serious. He knew his father would never tolerate him breaking things just because he was angry. He didn't want a spanking. His father spanked really hard and it hurt. A lot.

"Well, maybe Tat will not say anything to you," Qoacul told him, but he thought his brother had gotten himself into a fine mess. He was in big trouble. So they went into the hut and without giving them time for anything, B'alam Agab called them to him.

"Children, did you wash your face and hands as I told you? Come here and let me see your hands." They came over to their father. B'alam Agab took Qoacul by the wrists and inspected his hands.

"Very good, my son. Sit down and eat," B'alam Agab told him. "Now you, little boy." B'alam Agab took Qoacutec by the wrists and seeing his hands dirty, looked at him sternly. "And you, why did you not wash your hands as I told you?" B'alam Agab asked him.

"The wash basin and the pitcher broke," Qoacutec answered in a tiny voice.

"Did you cut yourself?" B'alam Agab carefully examined his hands.

"No," Qoacutec answered him.

"And how did they break?" B'alam Agab asked him.

"They fell," Qoacutec said to him.

"I see, and why did they fall?" B'alam Agab asked him.

"It is that they just fell off of their own accord," Qoacutec told him.

"They just fell off of their own accord," B'alam Agab repeated. He only stared at him and Qoacutec was certain that his father knew the whole terrible truth of how the things had really gotten broken, and now he just knew he was going to get a spanking, he just knew it.

"How many times have I told you not to play around near there or the things could get broken?" B'alam Agab asked him, and Qoacutec realized that his father did not know and that perhaps he might yet be spared after all.

"Lots," Qoacutec answered him.

"And why did you not listen to me?" Qoacutec shrugged his shoulders.

"You do not know?" Qoacutec stood there silently staring at the ground.

"You know, my son, we work hard in the fields all year long, and after the harvest we keep what we need to eat and sustain ourselves, and the rest we sell in the market, and so, we have money to buy the other things that we need. But now I am going to have to use a part of the money that I could have used to buy the other things that we need, to buy new ones of the things that were broken. And there will be no more money until the next harvest and that is still a long time away. The things would have lasted a very long time - I would not have had to buy new ones for many more years if they had not been broken. And if you had listened to me and remembered what I told you, the things would not have gotten broken, would they?" Hot tears spilled from Qoacutec's eyelashes.

"No, Tat," Qoacutec answered.

"That is why things happen," B'alam Agab said to him, leaning back in his seat. Qoacutec continued to stand there contemplating the ground, tear drops leaving streak marks on his face. "Perhaps the next time someone tells you something, you will listen," B'alam Agab continued. A single tear drop fell to the ground, as Qoacutec continued to stand there before him. B'alam Agab sighed heavily. "Children, listen to me carefully. Do not go near the broken pieces. They are very sharp and they can cut you. I will pick them up. Do you understand me?" B'alam Agab said to his sons.

"Yes, Tat," they answered him.

"Alright. Now go with your brother to the lake and wash your face and hands," B'alam Agab said to Qoacutec.

"Ay, Tat! Can I not go by myself?" Qoacutec complained.

"No," B'alam Agab told him firmly. Qoacutec accepted it in silence.

"Listen to me carefully, Qoacutec. I have said for you to wash your face and hands. That does not give you permission to swim or play in the water. Nor to put any other part of your body in the water that is not your face and hands. I want you to go quickly, wash yourself, and then come back directly here. I do not want you to play or tarry along the way. Or for you to go to any other place. You understand?" B'alam Agab said to them.

"Yes, Tat," they answered him.

"And when you go, take four jars for water, two each, and fill them," B'alam Agab told them.

"What?! But, Tat, only girls carry water!" Qoacutec was indignant. B'alam Agab gave him a hard look.

"Well then, I guess you shall have to pretend that you are daughters instead of sons, no? Now go." So Qoacul and Qoacutec obeyed their father, took up their water jars, and went walking together to the lake.

***

*Author's note: This is after Qoacul and Qoacutec have left to go to the lake.*

Choimha stood up and wiped the sweat from her brow with a forearm. B'alam Agab hugged her from behind, pressing himself against her. He began kissing her neck, coming closer and closer to her breasts. She rested her hand behind his neck. When his lips reached her breasts, he reached under her blouse with his hands and grasped them gently.

"Ay!" Choimha exclaimed at the pain in her swollen breasts.

"Ay! I am sorry. I am sorry," he apologized. Then he slid his hands down the front part of her skirt and rested his hands there.

"I heard you tell the children to hurry," she said to him.

"And because I have told them to hurry, that will ensure that they take their time," B'alam Agab told her. He kissed her neck again. "Hmmm?" He gave her another kiss. "Yes?"

"Ay! The tortillas are burning!" Choimha bent down to rescue the tortillas from the hot stones. When she stood up, B'alam Agab turned her around to look at him and hugged her to him again. He furrowed his brow and gave a whine.

"Go on, my love, tell me yes," he pleaded. She sighed.

"Alright, but quickly, because the children are going to return," she said, scolding him with her finger. She smiled.

"Alright, my love," B'alam Agab said. He put his hand behind her head and began to kiss her slowly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

Without limiting the rights under copyright reserved above, no part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in or introduced into a retrieval system, or transmitted, in any form, or by any means (electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise), without the prior written permission of the above copyright owner of this publication.

The scanning, uploading, and distribution of this publication via the Internet or via any other means without the permission of the copyright owner is illegal and punishable by law.


	4. Walking To The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part of my book, Brother of the Prophet, in which Qoacutec (main character's youngest son) gets a spanking from his father, B'alam Agab (Jaguar of the Night), for misbehavior. B'alam Agab and his son Qoacutec are Mayan Indians living in Guatemala at the time of the Spanish conquest. B'alam Agab hears very concerning rumors that Cuauhtémoc, the Aztec emperor, is dead and Tenochtitlán, the Aztec capitol, is under siege at the hands of the Spanish conquistadores and their ruthless leader, Hernán Cortés. And though Tenochtitlán is far away from their beautiful island city of Tah Itza, Place of the Itza, he is deeply troubled. They have run out of meat, and B'alam Agab must go hunting. He usually takes both of his sons hunting with him, but his wife Choimha (Beautiful Water) is heavily pregnant with their third child and the baby could come at any time and he does not want to leave her alone, especially since hearing the rumors about the Spanish. He decides to take his eldest son (Qoacul - 12 years old) hunting with him, and leave his youngest son (Qoacutec - 9 years old) at home with his mother. But Qoacutec also wants to go hunting and is angry about being made to stay at home with his mother.

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

Without limiting the rights under copyright reserved above, no part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in or introduced into a retrieval system, or transmitted, in any form, or by any means (electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise), without the prior written permission of the above copyright owner of this publication.

The scanning, uploading, and distribution of this publication via the Internet or via any other means without the permission of the copyright owner is illegal and punishable by law.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qoacul carried all four water jars, two by the handle in each hand, because as soon as they were out of sight of the hut, Qoacutec had refused.

"I do not carry water!" he said. "I am no daughter!" And so, Qoacul carried them all, but he did not mind.

"Ho! What is so precious as we are? It is the precious jewel worn on the breast. Ho! What is the distinction of righteous men? It is my mantle, my loin-cloth. So spoke the god. Then do you mourn for anyone? No one. A tender boy was I at Chichen, when the evil man, the master of the army, came to seize the land. Woe! At Chichen Itzá heresy was favored! Yulu uayano!" Qoacutec sang as they walked along, searching for rocks along the path and trying to see how far he could throw them.

"Suku'un (Older Brother)?" Qoacutec said.

"Tell me, Itz'in."

"What is meant by heresy?"

"Heresy is when someone says something that is not true about the gods," Qoacul explained.

"Ah...Ho! 1 Imix was the day when the ruler was seized at Chikin-chen. Ho! Where thou art, there is the god. Ho! 1 Imix was the day he said this. At Chichen Itzá heresy was favored! Yulu uayano!" After a little while, they came upon a large rock beside the path with a large anthill at the base, on the side which faced away from the path.

"Wait a moment, Suku'un. I have to piss," Qoacutec said. He climbed up onto the rock and stood at the very edge in order to urinate onto the anthill below.

"Qoacutec, you know Tat does not like us to talk like that," Qoacul scolded. But Qoacutec had his back to him and ignored him, urinating exaggeratedly using both hands.

"Buried, buried! This was their cry. Buried, buried! This they also knew. . . This also was their cry on that first day of Yaxkin, that mighty day, 2 Akbal, they came. Woe! Woe! Woe! Yulu uayano!"

"Be careful that you do not fall, Itz'in."

"I will not fall...Is there perhaps anyone who by chance has awakened? Force was brought to bear for the second time. Woe! For the third time was established the religious festival of our enemies, our enemies. Uuiyao! Soon it will come to Chichen Itzá, where heresy was favored. Yulu Uayano!...Suku'un?"

"What is it, Itz'in?"

"How is it that babies come to be?"

"I have already told you many times. Human babies come to be in the same way that animal babies come to be. There is no difference," Qoacul told him.

"Ah..In the third heaven is the sun. Behold! Who am I said to be among men? I am a leafy covering. Eya! Who am I among the people of Putun? You do not understand me. Eya! I was created in the night. What were we born? Eya! We were like tame animals to Mizcit Ahau. But an end comes to his roguery. Behold, so I remember my song. Heresy was favored. Yulu Uayano!"

"Remember the time we saw that boy and girl in the woods and they were-" Qoacul continued, despite his brother's continued singing. 

"You mean when he put his thing in her thing?" Qoacutec asked, in a high, squeaky voice, eyes wide with incredulity and amazement. 

"Yes, that. That is how babies come to be," Qoacul told him, which sent Qoacutec into a fit of laughter. But then suddenly he stopped.

"Wait. Then...Is that how our baby came to be too?" he asked, a sickening realization beginning to take place in his mind.

"That is how all babies come to be. You. Me. Everyone."

"You mean Tat did that to Na'?"

"Yes."

"Ugh! That is disgusting!" he cried in revulsion. Qoacul laughed.

"You are the one who asked, Itz'in. Why do you think it is that Tat sends us to play away from the hut so that he and Na' can 'talk alone about adult things'? That is what they are doing."

"Tell me no more, Suk'un," Qoacutec said, a disagreeable look having taken over his face.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes." When he was finished, Qoacutec shook himself off and readjusted his loincloth. He turned around and faced his brother.

"Suku'un?" he said.

"What is it?"

"Is our baby to be a boy or a girl?"

"I do not know. Only the gods know that."

"I know what it is to be."

"What?"

"It is to be a girl."

"Well, we shall see. You must accept it, whatever the gods have chosen it to be. Whether it is to be a boy or whether it is to be a girl, you must accept it. It is what the gods have chosen it to be," Qoacul told him. "Now, come on. Climb down from there. Let us go." Qoacutec came and stood at the edge of the rock. "Come on." Qoacul urged him. So Qoacutec leaped off the rock. He landed roughly, scraping an elbow and a knee in the process. Qoacul stood over him. "Qoacutec, are you all right? Did you hurt yourself? Why did you jump off of that rock like that?" Qoacutec looked up at him with tears in his eyes and whimpered. Qoacul was sure he was going to cry. "Do not cry! It is alright! Come here. Stand up and let me see." Qoacul took him by the arm and helped him to stand. Qoacutec looked at his elbow. Blood trickled down his arm. He whimpered again and blew his breath out.

"I am alright," he said bravely, wiping tears away with the heel of his hand.

"Do not look at it! Look over there," Qoacul told him. He examined his brother's elbow and knee. "You are alright, Itz'in. It is not that bad. It is just a little scratch," Qoacul assured him, though it was a bit more than that. "Sit down right there. I will be right back." Qoacul went and gathered some leaves and came back. "Here. Hold these on your knee," Qoacul told him, pressing the leaves to his knee. Qoacutec held some of the leaves on his knee and Qoacul held the rest of the leaves on his elbow. He rubbed Qoacutec's back. He put his arm around him and gave him a kiss on the side of the head. "It will not hurt in a minute," he said, continuing to rub his brother's back. Qoacutec was soon cured of his pain. When they stood up to go, Qoacutec let the leaves fall from his knee. "No, keep the leaves on your knee because it is still bleeding," Qoacul told him. So Qoacutec went along stooped over trying to walk and keep the leaves pressed to his knee at the same time.

"I cannot walk like this, Suk'un," he complained.

"Well, at least put the leaves on your elbow, then," Qoacul said. So Qoacutec walked along merrily with the leaves pressed to his elbow and the blood from his knee running freely down his leg.

"Eya! I die, he said, because of the town festival. Eya! I shall come, he said, because of the destruction of the town. This is the end of what is in his mind, of what he thought in his heart. Me, he did not destroy. I tell what I have remembered in my song. Heresy was favored! Yulu uayano!" Finally they arrived at the lake.

"Come here, Itz'in." Qoacul walked over to the edge of the bank. "Sit down right here." Qoacutec sat down on the edge of the bank with his legs dangling in the water. Qoacul took water in his hand and washed the blood and dirt from his brother's leg and knee.

***

*Author's note: After taking care of his little brother, Qoacul tells him to wash his hands and face. Then he turns his back for one second and hears a splash! When he turns around, Qoacutec has taken off his loincloth and is swimming naked in the lake.*

"But, Itz'in, what are you doing? If Tat told you not to go into the water?"

"Ay, no, Suku'un. I fell," Qoacutec told him with a wink.

"Well, get out now and let us go," Qoacul told him, giving him his hand. But the water felt so good and Qoacutec did not want to get out. He began to swim and play in the water.

"Qoacutec, please, Tat is going to be angry," Qoacul begged him. At that moment they heard beautiful laughter.

***

*Author's note: Qoacutec quickly swims over to the edge of the bank, gets out of the water, and puts his loincloth back on.*

"Now let us go," Qoacul said, but his brother was already running in the other direction. "Where are you going?" Qoacul asked him.

"To see some titties."

"What do you mean some titties?" Qoacul asked him. But Qoacutec had already run ahead. Qoacul followed him. Qoacutec was crouched down amongst some bushes. "Qoacutec, Tat is going to kill us," Qoacul whispered to him.

"Shhh!" Qoacutec motioned him to be quiet. "There they are." There in front of them was a group of young women bathing in the lake. They were goddesses with the water shimmering on their copper skin. Qoacutec and Qoacul followed every voluptuous curve with their eyes. Suddenly a pair of stubby varicosed legs appear in front of them. They looked up in surprise to see a severe older woman standing over them with her hands on her hips.

"Ayyy!" They cried out in pure terror, staring up at her stern face. Behind her the other women screamed in fear and came running out of the water as if they had seen a snake. They covered themselves as best they could with their hands and an arm thrown across their breasts which rose and fell as they ran. Normally, this would have been a spectacular sight if it had not been for their current situation.

"Run! Run!" Qoacutec shouted at his brother. Qoacul escaped stumbling from the bushes. He ran a short distance then turned to face them.

"Itz'in!" he shouted.

"Good for nothings!" The old woman grabbed Qoacutec by the arm, pulled him from the bushes, and began beating him about the head. "Little devils!" She screeched. And she began to interrogate him as she continued the beating. "What is your name? Who are your parents? Where do you live?" And then she said "I am going to take you to your parents so that they may see what a disgraceful son they have! Or better yet, I will take you to the tupile (sort of like a Mayan policeman)! He'll know what to do with you!" Qoacutec struggled against her grasp.

"Let go of me chiuó (tarantula)! Or I will accuse you with my mother!" Qoacutec shouted. So taken aback was the old woman by this lack of respect, that she gasped and lost her grip on his arm and Qoacutec ran free.

"You come back here! Come back!" She yelled after him. But Qoacutec and Qoacul were long gone crashing through the underbrush. They ran and ran, adrenaline pumping through their veins. They did not stop until they reached the rock where Qoacutec had fallen. They both leaned back against the rock, their chests heaving and clutching stitches in their sides. They took one look at each other and collapsed into laughter.

***

*Author's note: They forgot their water jars, so they had to go back and get them.*

Qoacul had carried all four jars when they were empty, but once they were filled, Qoacutec was forced to carry his own two. The boys struggled awkwardly with the heavy water jars. As they were walking, two girls near Qoacul's age, passed by. At first they giggled at the boys' clumsiness. They carried their own water jars effortlessly. When they passed near Qoacul, they turned their backs and averted their eyes, as was expected of all chaste young women upon encountering a member of the opposite sex.

"We have never before carried water. We have no sisters and our mother is heavily pregnant, so we drew water for her," Qoacul explained to them. But they did not answer him. Instead they giggled behind their hands and admired him out of the corner of their eyes. Qoacul was nearly thirteen and would soon be a man. Soon he would leave his parents' home and go to live in the young men's hut. He would begin to paint his body black to show his status as a young single male.

They admired his powerful legs. Brown arms. And hair, black like an obsidian blade as it flashed in the sun. Admired the way he strained his muscles as he carried the water jars. Already it was said Qoacul, more handsome than B'alam Agab his father before him. The girls of the village yearned for the day in which Qoacul would become a man, and perhaps he would commission his father to ask their father for their hand in marriage. Qoacul's eyes were also drawn to certain parts of their anatomy he could not ignore as they passed by. Qoacutec also wanted the girls to notice him as they had noticed his brother. But they only teased him as they passed by saying, "Do you need help, Itz'in?"

"No!" Qoacutec furrowed his brow. "I am a man! I do not need help," he told them. They walked away, giggling. When they were gone Qoacutec grinned at his brother. "Suk'un, which do you like best? The chu-chus (breasts) or the it (behind/bottom/rump)?" Qoacul smiled.

"I like them both," he said.

"I also like them both," Qoacutec said, and they laughed...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

Without limiting the rights under copyright reserved above, no part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in or introduced into a retrieval system, or transmitted, in any form, or by any means (electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise), without the prior written permission of the above copyright owner of this publication.

The scanning, uploading, and distribution of this publication via the Internet or via any other means without the permission of the copyright owner is illegal and punishable by law.


	5. Return From The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part of my book, Brother of the Prophet, in which Qoacutec (main character's youngest son) gets a spanking from his father, B'alam Agab (Jaguar of the Night), for misbehavior. B'alam Agab and his son Qoacutec are Mayan Indians living in Guatemala at the time of the Spanish conquest. B'alam Agab hears very concerning rumors that Cuauhtémoc, the Aztec emperor, is dead and Tenochtitlán, the Aztec capitol, is under siege at the hands of the Spanish conquistadores and their ruthless leader, Hernán Cortés. And though Tenochtitlán is far away from their beautiful island city of Tah Itza, Place of the Itza, he is deeply troubled. They have run out of meat, and B'alam Agab must go hunting. He usually takes both of his sons hunting with him, but his wife Choimha (Beautiful Water) is heavily pregnant with their third child and the baby could come at any time and he does not want to leave her alone, especially since hearing the rumors about the Spanish. He decides to take his eldest son (Qoacul - 12 years old) hunting with him, and leave his youngest son (Qoacutec - 9 years old) at home with his mother. But Qoacutec also wants to go hunting and is angry about being made to stay at home with his mother.

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

Without limiting the rights under copyright reserved above, no part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in or introduced into a retrieval system, or transmitted, in any form, or by any means (electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise), without the prior written permission of the above copyright owner of this publication.

The scanning, uploading, and distribution of this publication via the Internet or via any other means without the permission of the copyright owner is illegal and punishable by law.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After returning from the lake, Qoacul and Qoacutec entered the hut and stood in the doorway. B'alam Agab sat at the table across from them in the shadows.

"Tat, we have already returned," Qoacul said, breathing heavily with his hands on his knees. 

"Well, you took your time, did you not?" he asked them. They stood there in silence with the sweat pouring off of them. "Where have you been?" Qoacutec looked over at his brother to see what he would say, because he knew his brother was incapable of lying to their father. He could almost hear his brother's heart hammering in his chest.

"Just to the lake and back as you told us, Tat," he answered, because technically it was true.

"And where else?"

"Nooo, Tat!" Qoacul said indignantly, wiping the sweat from his furrowed brow with his forearm. "Nowhere else. How could you think that about us, your sons?"

"No where else, eh?"

"No," Qoacul affirmed strongly.

"And why are you all out of breath?"

"Because we were hurrying, as you told us, Tat," Qoacul said, because technically that was true too.

"If you were hurrying, what kept you so long?"

"The water jars were heavy and slowed us down considerably," Qoacul said.

"So I will not be getting any reports from the tupile that you were looking at naked women at the lake then?" B'alam Agab asked. For a moment, their hearts stopped, until they realized he was joking and then they laughed, but it was delayed and forced laughter.

"Ay, no, Tat. How could you think that about us, your sons?" Qoacul asked, this time with less certainty.

"Alright, sit down and eat, my son," B'alam Agab said. Qoacutec also approached the table to sit down but B'alam Agab stopped him. "Oh no, not you, little boy. Come here and let me see your hands," he said. "Though I am not sure how clean you could have gotten, since you left the soap here," he added.

"Ay, Tat! I forgot," Qoacutec exclaimed.

"Alright, little boy, alright. Come here. Come." B'alam Agab motioned for him to come. Qoacutec came over to his father.

"Why are you all wet?" B'alam Agab asked him.

"It is hot, Tat. I am sweating," Qoacutec answered him, wiping sweat.

"No, that is more than sweat. Did you go into the water after I told you not to?" B'alam Agab asked him sternly.

"Nooo, Tat!" Qoacutec said very animatedly, furrowing his brow in the same way his brother had. "How could you think that about me, your son?"

"Well then?"

"It is that I was just washing my face and hands, as you told me, Tat," Qoacutec pointed out. "But I accidentally got too close to the water's edge and fell in," he explained. "And I hurt my elbow and my knee. See, Tat, look." Qoacutec showed his wounds to his father. B'alam Agab examined the scrapes.

"And why are you all wet but your clothing is dry. Did you foresee that you were going to fall into the lake or what?" Qoacutec laughed at that.

"Ay, no, Tat! How could you think that? You are very funny." But B'alam Agab did not laugh and crossed his arms.

"Well, then?"

"What happened is that I did not want to get my clothes wet while I was washing, so I took them off," Qoacutec told him, hoping his father would believe it.

"Qoacul, my son," B'alam Agab said turning to his eldest son. "Is that what happened?"

"It appeared so," Qoacul answered him nervously. B'alam Agab looked at Qoacutec for a long time. Qoacutec stood there nervously, wiping sweat.

"Alright, my son. Sit down and eat," B'alam Agab said, finally. "But, since it appears that you are incapable of keeping yourself out of the water, the very few times that I ask you to, my son, it seems that you require parental supervision. Because I ask myself if you would have 'fallen' into the water if I had been there with you, my son." Qoacutec stared silently into his father's face, and chewed a hangnail. "So from now on, you are not allowed to go to the lake unless you go accompanied by either me or your mother. And that is until I say different," B'alam Agab told him. "You understand?"

"What? But, Tat, if it was an accident?" Qoacutec protested. But B'alam Agab was sharpening his knife and did not answer him. "But, Tat, Qoacul was with me."

"I already told you. Now, sit down and eat," B'alam Agab told him without looking up. With a whine, Qoacutec obeyed, but sat slouched down as far as possible on the bench with his arms crossed against his chest, his brow furrowed and his face angry. 

"It is not fair. You never let me do anything," he complained.

"That is fine, my son. Sit up straight and eat, please," B'alam Agab told him, continuing to sharpen his knife. But Qoacutec made no attempt to obey. B'alam Agab layed his knife down on the table and looked at his son.

"Qoacutec, my son, need I tell you again?" B'alam Agab asked him. Qoacutec sat up a tiny bit straighter, but still he did not eat. B'alam Agab picked up his knife.

"Eat, my son," B'alam Agab told him, sharpening his knife again.

"I do not want to eat," Qoacutec said.

"Look here, my son," B'alam Agab said, using the knife blade to point at his son. "If you do not eat now, later you are going to be very hungry. And then you will come to your mother and say, 'Na', I am hungry. Please give me something to eat.' And she will say to you, 'No, my son. You should have eaten while there was food on the table. Now, there is no food for you until midday." Now, B'alam Agab knew Choimha would never do any such thing, but he said it anyway.

"I do not care," Qoacutec pouted.

"Alright, my son, alright. If you are not going to eat, then you can go outside and start working on the tasks I have set you for today," B'alam Agab said.

"Nooo, Tat, nooo!" Qoacutec cried.

"Now, look here, my son," B'alam Agab said sternly, threatening him with his finger. "You are tiring me. My patience with you is coming to an end, and you are going to see me angry. Either you eat or you go outside and start working," he said, pointing outside. "Now, which will it be?"

"I will eat," Qoacutec answered, quietly.

"Alright, then." Qoacutec scooped some chiles into one of the tortillas his mother had made. B'alam Agab was satisfied and went back to sharpening his knife. Sensing trouble, Choimha sought to redirect the conversation.

"So, my son," she said speaking to Qoacul her eldest. "Today you are going to hunt with your father?"

"Yes, Na'. Today Tat will take me to hunt with him. And if the gods bless us and we are able, we will bring something back for you. I pray that the gods will send us either a turkey or a deer. I should be especially glad for a deer. But I am grateful for whatever the gods would send us. We will bring back the biggest one that we are able. My mother deserves only the biggest and the finest so that is what we bring for her," Qoacul told his mother. But Qoacutec could bear no more hearing about how his brother was going to go hunting with his father, when he himself was not being allowed to go.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

Without limiting the rights under copyright reserved above, no part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in or introduced into a retrieval system, or transmitted, in any form, or by any means (electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise), without the prior written permission of the above copyright owner of this publication.

The scanning, uploading, and distribution of this publication via the Internet or via any other means without the permission of the copyright owner is illegal and punishable by law.


	6. Spanking Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part of my book, Brother of the Prophet, in which Qoacutec (main character's youngest son) gets a spanking from his father, B'alam Agab (Jaguar of the Night), for misbehavior. B'alam Agab and his son Qoacutec are Mayan Indians living in Guatemala at the time of the Spanish conquest. B'alam Agab hears very concerning rumors that Cuauhtémoc, the Aztec emperor, is dead and Tenochtitlán, the Aztec capitol, is under siege at the hands of the Spanish conquistadores and their ruthless leader, Hernán Cortés. And though Tenochtitlán is far away from their beautiful island city of Tah Itza, Place of the Itza, he is deeply troubled. They have run out of meat, and B'alam Agab must go hunting. He usually takes both of his sons hunting with him, but his wife Choimha (Beautiful Water) is heavily pregnant with their third child and the baby could come at any time and he does not want to leave her alone, especially since hearing the rumors about the Spanish. He decides to take his eldest son (Qoacul - 12 years old) hunting with him, and leave his youngest son (Qoacutec - 9 years old) at home with his mother. But Qoacutec also wants to go hunting and is angry about being made to stay at home with his mother.

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

Without limiting the rights under copyright reserved above, no part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in or introduced into a retrieval system, or transmitted, in any form, or by any means (electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise), without the prior written permission of the above copyright owner of this publication.

The scanning, uploading, and distribution of this publication via the Internet or via any other means without the permission of the copyright owner is illegal and punishable by law.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Macachí! Xó! (Shut up!)" Qoacutec shouted at his brother, striking the table with his fist.

"Eh!" B'alam Agab snapped his fingers to call his son's attention. "Look here, my son, do you want a spanking?"

"Nooo," Qoacutec answered him, crying already.

"No, what?" B'alam Agab snapped.

"No, Tat." Qoacutec rubbed hot, angry tears from his eyes with his fist. B'alam Agab stared at him hard for a good long while.

"This afternoon, after lunch, you are going to take a nap and tonight you will also go to bed early. After dinner – straight to bed. We will see if that way, we fix this way you are behaving, my son," B'alam Agab told him.

"Ugh! Nooo, Tat! That is only for little babies and old grandfathers!" Qoacutec protested, kicking the table leg. He crossed his arms over his chest and began crying, having a tantrum.

"Eh! You do not raise your voice to me or tell me no. Come here," B'alam Agab told him sternly. So Qoacutec went over to his father crying and dragging his feet. When he approached, B'alam Agab reached out and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards him.

"Ay! Ay! Ay! Tat, let go of me, please, you are hurting me." Qoacutec tried to pull away and pry his father's fingers from his arm. But B'alam Agab only tightened his grip. "Ay! Ay! Ay!"

"And it is going to hurt even more if you do not stand still and listen to me," B'alam Agab said. Qoacutec stopped moving but still grabbed onto his father's fingers. "First of all, lower your voice or I will lower it for you with my hand on your bottom." Qoacutec's ears and face began to burn hot with embarrassment. "And if you ever dare to raise your voice to me again, or tell me no – woe betide you. I am your father and you respect and obey me. Do you understand me?"

"Yesss."

"Yes, what?" B'alam Agab asked him again sternly.

"Yesss, Tat."

"You want to shout, eh? Well, keep it up and I will give you a true reason to shout and cry both, eh, but with feeling," B'alam Agab added. "Second thing, if you hit or kick that table again, or if you raise your voice to another person or tell another person to shut up, things are going to go very badly for you indeed, and you are going to be one very sad and sorry little boy kneeling on rocks over there in the corner with a stinging bottom. Do you understand me?"

"Yesss, Tat."

"Now then, you had best listen to me very, very carefully, to what I am telling you, Qoacutec B'alam Agab Nihaib Canek," his father said to him, calling him by his full name. "I am already at the point right now of taking you outside and spanking your bottom. And if I have to take you outside and spank your bottom, you already know what is going to happen, eh." Qoacutec looked silently into his father's eyes. "If I have to take you outside and spank your bottom, my son, I am going to give you a good spanking that you are never going to forget, and truly I say to you, that you are going to sincerely wish that you had never, ever misbehaved," B'alam Agab told him. "Do you understand me?"

"Yesss, Tat."

"Surely you do not want that to happen, my son."

"Nooo, Tat."

"No? Well then? Stop the tantrum immediately. Sit up straight on that bench, be quiet, and eat your food. I have already told you twice and if I have to tell you even one more time, my son, I am going to take you outside and give you a good spanking, just as I have told you. I do not know how much clearer I can make it. Have you understood me, my son?"

"Yesss, Tat."

"You had better." B'alam Agab released his arm and Qoacutec went back to his seat, crying and rubbing his arm where B'alam Agab had left fingermarks. He buried his face in his arms on the edge of the table, crying because of his father's strong words.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

Without limiting the rights under copyright reserved above, no part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in or introduced into a retrieval system, or transmitted, in any form, or by any means (electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise), without the prior written permission of the above copyright owner of this publication.

The scanning, uploading, and distribution of this publication via the Internet or via any other means without the permission of the copyright owner is illegal and punishable by law.


	7. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part of my book, Brother of the Prophet, in which Qoacutec (main character's youngest son) gets a spanking from his father, B'alam Agab (Jaguar of the Night), for misbehavior. B'alam Agab and his son Qoacutec are Mayan Indians living in Guatemala at the time of the Spanish conquest. B'alam Agab hears very concerning rumors that Cuauhtémoc, the Aztec emperor, is dead and Tenochtitlán, the Aztec capitol, is under siege at the hands of the Spanish conquistadores and their ruthless leader, Hernán Cortés. And though Tenochtitlán is far away from their beautiful island city of Tah Itza, Place of the Itza, he is deeply troubled. They have run out of meat, and B'alam Agab must go hunting. He usually takes both of his sons hunting with him, but his wife Choimha (Beautiful Water) is heavily pregnant with their third child and the baby could come at any time and he does not want to leave her alone, especially since hearing the rumors about the Spanish. He decides to take his eldest son (Qoacul - 12 years old) hunting with him, and leave his youngest son (Qoacutec - 9 years old) at home with his mother. But Qoacutec also wants to go hunting and is angry about being made to stay at home with his mother.

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

Without limiting the rights under copyright reserved above, no part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in or introduced into a retrieval system, or transmitted, in any form, or by any means (electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise), without the prior written permission of the above copyright owner of this publication.

The scanning, uploading, and distribution of this publication via the Internet or via any other means without the permission of the copyright owner is illegal and punishable by law.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Apologize to your brother," B'alam Agab told him, without looking at him. But Qoacutec did not do it. He just stayed there crying the way he was. And Qoacul, sitting next to him, squirmed nervously in his seat. He wanted very much to save his little brother from this new trouble he found himself in, but his little brother was not helping anything, continuing there in his stubborn disobedience, even under the threat of receiving a good spanking from Tat, as if saying 'sorry' was no small thing, and now his father was staring hard at his little brother, and with a look that made it very clear that he was about to grab him up and give him that good spanking that he had just finished promising him. But what do I do? What do I do? He thought. Oh! I know, he said to himself at last, thinking fast, maybe, if I apologize to him first...

"Itz'in," he said. "I truly am very sorry with all of my whole heart. I want you to know that it was never my intention to hurt you or make you angry. Sincerely I say it to you. It is just that I was very excited and I talked too much when I should have kept silent. So, I ask that you forgive me, please, if you can. Even on my knees I ask it of you." But from Qoacutec there came nothing. "And I already know very well that you are also sorry, even if it is only just a tiny little bit, right? Although the fault is all mine, of course, for offending you with my words and making you angry." Qoacutec remained silent. "Go on, Itz'in, just say yes and let us be friends again so that Tat will not be angry anymore," Qoacul tried again, offering his hand to his little brother.

Qoacutec knew that he should apologize, but his anger and pride would not let him. Stupid Qoacul! This was all his fault! He tripped on that rock on purpose, so that he would lose the race and could go hunting with Tat. It was not fair! And now Tat would not even let him go to the lake, or play with his friends, or take out the boat, or anything. He was getting increasingly angry thinking about all these things, completely forgetting all of his father's threats, until at last his anger was out of control and he could take it no more.

"No! Leave me alone!" he shouted, still hiding his face in his arms. He kicked Qoacul hard in the shin beneath the table.

"Ay!" Qoacul hissed quietly, touching his shin where Qoacutec had kicked him. Then he watched as his father got up from his seat. 

"Itz'in, please," he begged again in a last desperate attempt to save his little brother. But Qoacutec did not wish to hear it and lashed out at his brother.

"No! I said 'Leave me alone!'" And this time he punched Qoacul in the arm.

"Ay!" Qoacul cried, grabbing his arm. "And what was that for, Itz'in?"

"This is all your fault!" Qoacutec told him, his eyes filled with tears. And that was the last straw. Without a word, B'alam Agab approached his son and took him by the arm.

"Ay, no, Tat! Do not spank him, please! He did not mean to do it. It did not even hurt, really," Qoacul told his father, still trying to defend his little brother. But B'alam Agab ignored him.

"Stand up," he told Qoacutec. He took him by the arm and pulled him to his feet, forcing him to stand up. Then he swatted him once very gently on the bottom, as a warning and a call to attention.

"That is not done!" he said, scolding him with his finger, and he was going to leave things at that, because in spite of his previous threats of severe punishment, he really did not want to spank his son. Qoacutec cried angrily, covering his bottom with his hand.

"It did not hurt!" he shouted at his father.

"Ah, no?" B'alam Agab asked him.

"No!" Qoacutec shouted at his father again, defiantly.

"Well, let us see then." B'alam Agab took him by the arm again, and gave him two more swats on the bottom that were so hard and loud that even Qoacul flinched.

"And those ones?" B'alam Agab asked. This time Qoacutec really did cry, with true feeling, and covered his bottom with his hand again. "You apologize, immediately, Qoacutec. Immediately," B'alam Agab told him.

"I am sorryyy," Qoacutec cried, looking at his father.

"Well, this you also say to your brother," B'alam Agab told him. "Go. Give him a hug and ask him for his forgiveness." Qoacutec went and hugged his brother.

"Forgive me," Qoacutec told him crying, his words drowned out against his brother's chest. Qoacul returned his brother's hug and rubbed his back.

"It is alright, Itz'in, just do not do it again, eh." He kissed him on the head.

"Listen to me, children," B'alam Agab told them. "Brothers do not fight or quarrel, much less come to blows like this, eh. A brother is a friend and a helper. You understand?"

"Yes, Tat," they both answered him sadly.

"All right." B'alam Agab took his youngest son by the arm again.

"Now sit down and eat. And when you are finished, you are going to get a spanking," he told him, threatening him with his finger.

"Ay, no, Tat, no! No! No! No!" Qoacutec cried upon hearing that his father planned to spank him even more than he already had, and he tried to pull away and free himself from his father's firm grasp.

"Do you still dare to tell me no?" B'alam Agab swatted him three more times on the bottom, very hard.

"Ay, no, Tat! No more do I dare to tell you no, Tat! Now I only dare to tell you yes, Tat!" Qoacutec shouted, crying.

"Sit down and eat." B'alam Agab made him sit on the bench and then returned to his place, leaving his son crying, hiding his face against his arms on the table.

"Sit up straight on that bench and eat." This time Qoacutec obeyed his father immediately.

"Tat, please, do not spank me," Qoacutec pleaded with his father.

"I am going to spank you, my son. I already told you. There is nothing for it."

"But I do not want a spanking," Qoacutec cried, rubbing his eyes with his fist.

"And I do not want that you to behave this way and disobey me like this, but at any rate, here we are. You should have thought about that before, no? You were more than warned, my son, now be quiet and eat," B'alam Agab told him.

"But it is that I do not want to eat, Tat. I am not hungry. My tummy hurts," Qoacutec told him, grabbing his stomach.

"This I did not ask you. I told you to eat. And quickly, because we do not have all day to be waiting for you," B'alam Agab answered him, without looking up. And so resigned to his fate, Qoacutec ate between silent tears. He squeezed his eyes shut, and two tears ran down his face.

"Stop crying," B'alam Agab told him sternly, giving him a hard look. He dropped his hand heavily on the table. But, Qoacutec couldn't do it. He continued crying softly. Then B'alam Agab came and stood his son up from the bench a second time.

"You want to cry?" And again, B'alam Agab swatted him three more times on the bottom.

"Now you are truly going to cry. I said stop crying! Stop crying immediately, Qoacutec."

"I can not," Qoacutec cried, coughing.

"Look at me, Qoacutec. I do not care. I do not want to see not another tear. Do you hear me? Now, sit down." With the back of his hand Qoacutec wiped his eyes and nose, while his father still holding him by the arm made him sit on the bench.

"Eat," B'alam Agab told him, returning to his seat.

And so with that, Qoacutec's tears also disappeared, until he was only sniffling very quietly. He began to eat his tortilla, as slowly as he could, taking tiny bites. But eventually the tortilla was finished. He sat there as quietly as possible, hoping that his father would not notice that he had finished eating. Then it began to grow pretty hot and close in the hut. Qoacutec felt very small and not so very brave anymore. He had a terrible pain and clutched his stomach and his hands began to sweat. Everything his eye fell on kept changing looks and a far distant drum beat kept ringing in his ears, saying, "SPANKING! SPANKING! SPANKING! SPANKING!" And then the wind gave voice to the tree limbs and leaves outside and they too joined in. "SPANKING! SPANKING! SPANKING! SPANKING!" they hissed, laughing and mocking him. Qoacutec did not know what to do with himself, and all at once the tears came into his eyes and his knees and legs trembled beneath him, so he began to sing a song to himself in his mind to distract himself: "Come on, come on, guys, the sun is already setting, Come on, come on, guys, the sun is already setting, Xala mayola xala mayol ea, ea, ea, óh. Come on, come on, guys, the sun is already setting." But this distraction did not last long and in spite of everything, he began to cry again thinking about the spanking that his father was going to give him. This time his father did notice and gave him a hard look.

"Are you crying again?" he asked him sternly.

"No," Qoacutec answered him, with crocodile tears running down his face.

"Have you finished? Put your plate away and come here," B'alam Agab told him. Qoacutec obeyed and went over to his father. "Look at me." B'alam Agab wiped the traces of tears away with his thumb. Then he took a small cloth and held it to his son's nose. "Blow." Qoacutec did it. "There now." B'alam Agab sat his son on his left knee and began rubbing his stomach.

"Please, Tat, you already spanked me," Qoacutec cried inconsolably, hugging his father's neck.

"I warned you, my son," B'alam Agab told him. "Let us go." He took his son silently by the hand. He went over and took down the leather deerskin strap from its place on the wall. And with that, all of Qoacutec's illusions that his father was only going to give him a stern talking-to after all, disappeared. Then B'alam Agab took his son outside.

***

When they came outside, Qoacutec separated from his father and stood at a distance, crying. B'alam Agab sat down on one of the work stools that was there outside, and with the strap in his hand.

"Come here," he told Qoacutec in a dreadful, terrible voice. Qoacutec fell to his knees and began to beg his father like a man condemned to death.

"Ay, Tat, please, do not spank me! Even on my knees I beg it of you."

"Since you continue to disobey me, now it will be ten swats that I am going to give you, instead of just nine as I had planned, and if you continue this way, it will be eleven," B'alam Agab told him. "And if I have to come for you, I am going to give you double. Now, get up and come here."

"I truly am very sorry with all of my whole heart and never again in my whole life will I ever do it again. Not even crazy."

"That you come here, I have told you!"

"I am going to be good and do everything you tell me to do. I swear it to you, Tat, I swear it to you."

"Now it will be eleven, eh."

"I do not need a spanking to understand. The spanking that you already gave me was enough."

"I am going to count to three, my son."

"I have already understood. I have already learned my lesson. Just give me another chance. I beg you."

"Hun (One)..."

"Forgive me, please, I ask you."

"Ka' (Two)..." So Qoacutec went over to his father, crying.

"Now, I am going to spank you, my son, just as I have told you, but-"

"Please, Tat, please!" Qoacutec cried, grabbing his father's hands.

"Ah! No!" B'alam Agab told him and Qoacutec removed his hands.

"-But first you and I are going to talk, eh?" B'alam Agab continued. Then he gave his son a sorrowful look.

"Ay, my son, what am I going to do with you, eh? I am very disappointed in you. How come you to strike your brother like that?"

"I do not know," Qoacutec sobbed, hanging his head.

"You do not know? Well I do know. You became very angry, yes? But you are angry at the wrong person. I was the one who told you you could not go hunting. So if you are going to be angry at someone, it should be me. And that is fine, my son. You may be angry at me if you like. As you wish. Because, you see, we all of us get angry at each other from time to time, that is just the way life is sometimes. But what I will not permit, is for you to strike your brother, disrespect me, or disobey me. That, I will not allow."

"But Qoacul-"

"Mm-mm," B'alam Agab told him, shaking his head. "It makes no difference what Qoacul did or said. It is what I say that you must mind. You remember, I told you children you must never strike each other. You must learn to control your temper, my son. Why, what would happen if you were a big man already and you became angry and you got into a fight and struck someone, eh? What would happen?"

"I would get in trouble with the tupile."

"That is right. You would be in very, very serious trouble with the tupile, my son. The tupile would come for you and grab you and take you prisoner and throw you into a little wooden cage. And then what would you do, eh? Do you want that to happen to you, my son? "

"No."

"Well, neither do I, my son. I do not want anything bad to happen to you. That is why when I tell you something, you need to listen to me and mind me. The first time, and readily, without complaints or questions. You want to go hunting with me, yes? Well, what would happen if we were out hunting and I said to you, 'My son, do not move!' but you did not listen to me and you said to me, 'Why?' and you took another step anyways, eh? ZAS! A snake bit you. Or what would happen if I said to you 'Run, my son!', but you did not listen to me and you said to me, 'Why?', and you did not run, as I told you to, eh? ZAS! A jaguar attacked you. It could happen, " B'alam Agab told him, leaning back. "And you could be very badly injured, my son. Is that what you want?"

"No."

"I can not take you hunting with me if I can not trust you to mind me, my son."

"But I am going to mind you, though."

"Well, I truly hope so, my son. You need to understand that if I tell you something, it is because of something, and I have my reasons, even though at times it may not seem like it. And it is not to be mean to you or to keep you from having fun; it is to keep you safe and well, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Because if something were to happen to you, I do not know what I would do, my son. I could not bear it. My heart would be broken into pieces and I would be very sad." B'alam Agab sighed heavily.

"Now, even though it hurts me even to my soul to have to do it, my son, I am going to spank you. I spank you because I love you. It is for you to learn, so that you do not forget, and so that never ever will you do it again. Now, come here." 

Qoacutec stood there trembling and sobbing hysterically, on the verge of hyperventilation.

"Please, Tat, please!" He pleaded, repeatedly, his lips trembling. He coughed violently, nearly vomiting. He whimpered and clutched his stomach. B'alam Agab took him by the arm. Qoacutec tried to pull away and free himself, but B'alam had him grasped firmly by the arm, and made him lean over his left knee. Qoacutec tried to protect his bottom with his hand.

"Move your hand, my son," B'alam told him, taking his hand away. "I am going to spank you, and I do not want to hurt your hand." Now, Qoacutec began to cry even harder, if it were possible. And then, B'alam Agab spanked his son. At first Qoacutec cried simply for being over his father's knee, getting a spanking. His father's hand did not feel very good on his bottom. But later, even when he realized that his father was not spanking him with the strap, only with his hand very gently, still he could not stop crying.

"Stand up, now, my son," B'alam Agab told him when he finished spanking him. He allowed Qoacutec to cling to his neck for a few moments. Then he patted him on the back and stood him up between his knees. He took his son's face in his hands.

"You must never strike you brother again, never. Do you understand," Qoacutec nodded.

"Look at me, my son, and see that I am a man of my word and that I do that which I promise you I shall do. You got the spanking that I promised you, though it was not the one you deserved. But I do promise you this: the next time that you behave this way and disobey me, I will give you the spanking you deserve. But it will not be a spanking like this one. Ay, no. No, there will not be any of this- " B'alam Agab patted him very gently on the bottom again.

"Next time, this-" This time he gave Qoacutec a very hard swat on the bottom, much harder than any of the others he had given him inside the hut.

"... is what you are going to get." Qoacutec, of course, had begun to cry immediately, covering his bottom with his hand, because well, that swat had hurt a lot, as was his father's intention, so that he would understand and remember what told him. Then B'alam Agab sat his crying son on his left knee and hugged him very tightly to his chest, rubbing and patting his back, and Qoacutec sobbed against his neck, making it wet with his tears.

"And if you continue to behave this way, my son, next time I am going to use more than my hand. Next time, I will use my strap, if not a switch," B'alam Agab told him firmly.

"And it will all be on the bare bottom. Have you understood me, my son?" Between loud sobs and drooling with his fingers in his mouth, Qoacutec nodded his head against his father's neck.

"But I do not want to spank you, my son. Never," B'alam Agab told him. He kissed him on the side of the head and gently rubbed his son's thigh close to where he had swatted him on the bottom. Then Qoacutec whimpered something into his chest.

"What?" B'alam Agab asked him, leaning his ear closer so that he could hear him. Qoacutec wiped his nose across the back of his hand.

"I wanted to go too."

"I know, little one, I know." Then he took his son's face in his hands again and put his forehead against his son's forehead so that they would be eye to eye.

"But this I also say to you: I swear to you that after the baby is born, I will take you hunting with me again. I swear it to you, my son, I swear it to you. You understand? Because I love you, my son. You are precious to me. And where I am, there I want you to be with me also. You understand?" Qoacutec nodded his head again.

"Alright, then." B'alam Agab kissed him again. Qoacutec hid his face against his father's neck again and B'alam Agab put his hand against the back of his head. B'alam Agab kissed his son once more. 

"Does your belly still hurt?" he asked. He was concerned because earlier Qoacutec had complained of his stomach hurting. Qoacutec nodded his head, still crying and clutching his stomach. 

"Ay, ay, ay, my little one." B'alam Agab gave him another kiss. "Do not cry anymore, my love. You know I have never liked to see you cry." And then he began to sing to him:

"Ho! What is so precious as we are? It is my son, my little Qoacutec, more precious than the jewel worn on the breast..." he sang, rubbing his son's belly. He kissed him again. Then, suddenly, he stopped singing. 

"You know what, my son? I thought I heard something."

"What?" Qoacutec asked, his face still hidden against his father's neck.

"I thought I heard a jaguar."

"I do not believe you."

"Ah, you do not believe me?"

"No."

"Truly, my son. I am telling you the truth."

"Where?" Qoacutec sat up now, though he still clutched his stomach pitifully.

"Here! And he has come to eat you!" B'alam Agab began to tickle his son. He made snarling noises, imitating a jaguar, and pretended to eat him, tickling him with his beard. He took Qoacutec in his arms and carried him inside, tickling him all the way. He laid him on a bed and continued the attack. He tickled his neck and ribs and pretended to eat his belly.

"What shall I have now? Maybe an arm!" He tickled Qoacutec under the arm.

"Or maybe a leg!" He tickled Qoacutec's hips and feet. Qoacutec laughed and laughed.

"Tat! Tat!" he gasped.

"Your daddy is not here. I already ate him too. He He He," B'alam Agab laughed.

"Hold it right there, Jaguar! I can't have jaguars eating up my little boy!" Choimha entered the room and walked over to them.

"Alright," B'alam Agab said to her. He rolled over on his back, breathing heavily. He placed his hand on her arm.

"You had best be very careful or I will eat you too," he said, snapping his teeth together.

"Hmmm," she said.

"And you see what has become of it." She took his hand and placed it on her belly. He moved his hand and kissed her belly. Then he gave his son's belly another little tickle. 

"Does your belly still hurt?" Qoacutec shook his head.

"Ma' (No)," he laughed.

"Ma' lo' (Good)." B'alam Agab kissed him once more on the forehead. He pretended to eat him again, and tickled him briefly. He kissed him again, and gave his belly one last tickle. Then he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Tell your brother to come and see me," he told his son...

*Author's note: Thanks so much for reading! :) I will update again when I have time.*

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© 2017 Donnie The Fu ™ ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

Without limiting the rights under copyright reserved above, no part of this publication may be reproduced, stored in or introduced into a retrieval system, or transmitted, in any form, or by any means (electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise), without the prior written permission of the above copyright owner of this publication.

The scanning, uploading, and distribution of this publication via the Internet or via any other means without the permission of the copyright owner is illegal and punishable by law.


End file.
